clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Robots on the Run
Robots on the Run is the twelfth EPF Mission in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force game. In this mission, the Snow-Bot has been spotted at the Ski Hill, dismantling the Ski Lift. You must catch it and deactivate it, however, another Test-Bot intervenes. Walkthrough Hide=''Plot and ending details are in this section. Click "show" if you want to see them.'' |-| Show= The mission starts with you and other penguins at the Ski Village, with the area secured. You and Dot head up to the Ski Hill, ready to stop the Snow-Bot. You try to reason with it but like the Wheel-Bot, it won't listen. However, as it is close to the edge, a hit from Blast it able to tip it over. Due to not being as durable as the Wheel-Bot, it is knocked over, down the Test Run. You then give chase on your Pro Board. The Snow-Bot tries to get away, but with a hit from Loop's lasso, combined with the wind speed, it looses stability. It then falls again, and gets stuck in a snow pile. You seize this opportunity to use the Robotomy on it. Like the Wheel-Bot, it sends out a distress signal and puts up firewalls. After deactivating the Snow-Bot, you prepare to put it in a bubble, but before you can, the Jet-Bot arrives, as the rescue signal got through. The Jet-Bot then grabs the Snow-Bot, and flies away. Jet Pack Guy then lands close by on a parachute, and explains that he was trying to chase the Jet-Bot, but ran out of fuel. You ask if you can use his jet pack to give chase. He agrees, but wonders how you would be able to get fuel. Luckily, in a nearby pile of various objects, there happens to be a fuel can. You refill the jet pack, and take to the skies to chase after the two Test-Bots. The Jet-Bot lands on the Tallest Mountain, and sets the Snow-Bot down. You attempt to have Pop put it in a bubble, but the Snow-Bot pops the bubble. It then starts flying around you. You then have Flit pop a balloon that's lifting up a java bag, which falls on the Jet-Bot's head, reducing its flight to a hover. With Chirp's sound waves, the Jet-Bot's systems are overloaded, causing it to fall. However, it starts some sort of activation signal. Worried with what it might mean, you use the Robotomy gadget on it. After deactivating the Snow-Bot, you put both of the Test-Bots in bubbles. You bring them back to the Gadget Room for Gary. Peace returns to the island, and you are promoted to Ultra Super Amazing High Level Clearance. The mission then ends, and everything is safe in Club Penguin. ...Or is it? Gallery Snow-bot dismantling ski lift.png|The Snow-Bot dismantling the Ski Lift Snow-bot lassoed.png|The Snow-Bot after being lassoed by Loop Snow-bot stuck in snow pile.png|The Snow-Bot, stuck in a snow pile, after crashing Snow-bot deactivated.png|The Snow-Bot deactivated Jet-bot rescuing snow-bot.png|The Jet-Bot saving the Snow-Bot Jet-bot weakened.png|The Jet-Bot, after being weakened by Chirp